1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display blanking controllers, and particularly to display blanking controllers used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices are mobile and operated on battery power. An example of such a portable electronic device is a telephone. To improve mobility and user convenience, many telephones are powered by rechargeable batteries. One design goal for portable electronic devices including telephones is minimization of power consumption from the battery. One reason for this goal is to permit the use of physically smaller, lighter batteries. Such smaller and lighter batteries permit the portable electronic device itself to be physically smaller and lighter, and thereby more convenient for the user. A second reason for minimizing power consumption in a portable electronic device is to extent the operating time of the portable electronic device, which also enhances convenience for the user.
Displays in portable electronic devices are one source of substantial power consumption. One known method of reducing power consumption in a portable electronic device is blanking the display after a predetermined time. The display is blanked by removing power from portions of the display. Such portions include specific LED segments or LEDs used for backlighting a LCD display. Only one or a few isolated illuminated elements, such as LED indicators, remain energized to provide a visual indication that the portable electronic device is active. By blanking the display, power consumption can be substantially reduced.
The rationale for blanking the display is that there are times when a user no longer needs to see the display. For example, once a user has initiated a telephone call, the user no longer needs to see the display. Also, when the user is not actively using the telephone and the user is awaiting an incoming call, the user does not need to see the display.
In some instances, blanking the display can hinder user convenience. This can occur if the user is still holding the portable electronic device in his hand and still wants to see the information on the display. Blanking at such a time is inconvenient for the user. According to current designs, in order to get the information on the display to reappear, the user usually have to triggers the device by pressing a key or close and open the keypad cover.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.